Editorial
by TheWriter946
Summary: Inspired Fan One-Shot in form of a newspaper. The Battle of Autobot City impacted many and beyond. Hints of Multi-Crossover.


_A/N: Inspired by many sources, all credits belonging to them. A certain glimpse in this universe's multi-crossover by a newspaper. Original sources belongs to their creators. I own nothing! This whole thing resided in my head and just want to put this out there. Constructive critism welcome. Written an one-shot about this dimension's Battle of Autobot City event, which became something as September 11th and similar to Transformers Dark of the Moon's Battle of Chicago. In addition of other hinted multi-crossovers. Happy Easter-egg hunting!_

* * *

**A SALUTE TO THE BATTLE OF AUTOBOT CITY**

**November 11th, 20XX**

_As today marks the anniversary of Veterans Day or Remembrance Day, there will be a honor for those who have fought and survived upon the world-changing event here in United States of America upon August 8th._

_Ceremony was conducted with certain veterans knowing each other. Uniting old friends and meeting familar ones. _

_Years ago, the thriving city of Autobot City was attacked; launched by forces that are astonishing familar. _

_The enemies of the world's allies-our Earth's benefactors listed as the sentient alien transforming-machines Autobots, N.E.S.T, __Special Counter–Terrorist Unit Delta, __Mobile Armored Strike Kommand,__ the Fantastic Four, J.L with its Teen Titans and "Young Justice" league, __United Network Command for Law and Enforcement, the __X-Men, the Avengers, and their very close ally S.H.I.E.L.D-have decided to strike upon the robotic city that would've promised what an ideal futuristic city would looked like. The Wakandan embassy stationed there in the city, have __evacuated their members. _

_Caught between the battle, already moblized police forces and United States national guard defended the grounds against invading enemies' foot soldiers. The hardest part would be protecting tourists and civilians who are scrambling for safety during the battle. One of their servicemen named Bob Swagger commented that this was nothing anyone seen before._

_While escorted as the Canterlot High's summer camp's program and W. Club (whose sponsership is with Sheffield Institute), their students along with the majority of citizens and fellow bystanders try to help behind the frontlines with being tasked with medical or messaging areas. Are lead by "Team Tennyson", Ms. Sari Sumdac, certain heroic "runaways", and a mixture of grown teens and new recruited children (to solve mysteries). _

_Enemies are listed as: Decepticons __(they are also transforming aliens)__-enemy to the Autobots __and N.E.S.T._

_COBRA-notoriously known as an infamous terrorist organization._

_ V.E.N.O.M-lead by defected American general Miles Mayhem._

_ Dr. __Albert W. Wily-a reowned scientist with criminal element of using robots. _

_Dr. Ivo Robotnik-who is in a partnership with Dr. Wily. _

_Victor Von Doom-known ruler of Latveria country. _

_The Injustice League-no need for its introduction yet rumors fly of an "__enlightening" society behind it._

_ Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination-another supervillains' organization. _

_Technological Hierarchy for the Removal of Undesirables and the Subjugation of Humanity-unknown yet listed as criminal and terrorist network around the world. _

_ F.O.H-an independent racist organization formally against mutants or any super-powered beings; one of their leaders is U.S ex-colonel William Stryker._

_Watchdogs-allies to the F.O.H._

_HYDRA-the main benefactor to F.O.H and Watchdogs whereas their soldiers are often known as S.T.R.I.K.E._

_A.I.M-joined for the battle to gain spoils of war such as Cybertronian technology. _

_Meanwhile the Decepticons gained certain alien-like allies as such they are described as metal beings with death rays and only one eye stem for vision. Robotic metal humaniods hampered upon the fields too. _

_Ultimately, the advesaries meet their own advesaries once for all which was clashed like none-other-seen before. Additionally, many of other famed heroes come to sight: Static Shock, Daredevil, and the "Defenders". A heavily armed man with weapons all-over with a skull shirt was sighted. A group of what seems to be "turtles" engaged a certain metal-covered swordsman. _

_All hope seemed to be lost until the Autobot's famed leader Optimus Prime appeared. __Reinforcements such as U.S military lead by __Colonel William Lennox; agents Simmons and Fowler with MacTaggert and Fredrick Duncan; and Generals Thaddeus E. Ross and Vreeland, __Torchwood Hub with its benefactor Unified Intelligence Taskforce, SSB with one of its cloest allies' benefactor: The Guardian Units of Nations, Doom Patrol with their connections of A.R.G.U.S and D.E.O agencies, certain classified tasked-force squad, and robotic heroes calling themselves Power Rangers and Voltron helped their allies to push back the combined enemy forces. Eventually they were decimated and retreated. _

_Eventually, the feared Decepticon leader known as Megatron has cracked through the defenses. As an experienced warlord, he fended off an Autobot named Ectotron, Trainbots, the Justic__e League, the Avengers, Power Rangers, and Voltron. The "Destiny Robots", famous Gundams' suits, Mechas, and "Super Robots" were said to be no match for him. The cost was indeed too high, though some adversaries are struck down and never to come back up again. Optimus and Megatron would clash for one final time, as both gain fatal wounds that are apparent for Cybertronians. The feared Decepticon leader then __received final blow by him, which turned the tide. [See Page 2 for the continuation of known tragic event, See Page 3 of Autobots and human causalites alike]_

_The analysis of the battle would be that the Decepticons hijacking an Autobot transport ship, killing all its members, and to have once destabilized the JLA's Watchtower. When soon exposed, they lanuched their air attack which their allies took this as a signal to attack. _

_Repairs and recounstruction of the city are made thanks to the Queen Industries, Pym Technologies, Rand Corportation, Wayne Enterprises, __Imperio Techworks, __and Stark Industries._

_Advertisement: Delphi Strawberry Service_

_Everything is: Secured. Contained. Protected._

_Sidereal Plexus offers free clinic services. _

_Story behind Archie Andrews latest edition; a high school student who went through certain adventures while meeting the Dark Knight himself, and feared skull-covered bounty hunter/gunman._

* * *

**VEHICLE HEIST EXPOSED**

_In recent news, a trio of female journalists; respectively Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, and Iris West have uncovered a string of thefts from consisting: __1972 Ford Gran Torino,__ 1951 Hudson Hornet, 1970 Plymouth Superbird, 1979 Shyster Cremlin, Nascar's Dodge Viper, a Forumla 1 Racer from Italy, Chery Corvett from U.S, __New Zealand's Super-car Hulme F1, Spanish Corvette, Aston Martin DB R9 from England, Spanish Lamborghini Gallardo, Japanese Le Man's Prototype, Spanish Ginetta, Le Motor Protype from Brazil, Spainish Ferrari 599, Coeb's Citroen Hymotion 4 WRC from France, Mercedes-Benz AW6, W204 C-Class PTM from Germany, and McLaren MP4-12C GT C3._

_All seemed to be connected to the race consisting Auggie Cahnay, Road King, British Motors' Carl, and Breuters. The scandal was revealed thanks to special agent Hobbs, and Ms. Vance who have gained help from Cab, Minerva, and Shūta Gō. Alongside with two female operators going by names Malandro and Hana. Townsend Agency and Pearson Hardman LLP will be reviewing the exposed corruption that also found ties in New York. Some information are also associated with the Prudential Bank Tower, Transamerica Pyramid, and Willis Tower._

_The uncovered criminal ring was associated with long history of fighting against the law enforcement. Such events and skirmishes consisted of: __Europol busting a Japanese assassins' clan, Russian mafia syndicates, Eurasian organized crime, 2002 Winter Olympics figure skating scandal,__ Irish-American crime network, Canadian-Persian organised crime, certain terrorist groups, series of attacks orchestrated in Mumbai 1993 and 2008, drug trafficking in cities of Tijuana and Culiacan, Mexico; and city of St. Louis,__ Chinese-Canadian __connections to drug triads' groups, prison breaks in Greece and France, Sicilian organized crime, email scammings, election hackings around the globe, arms deals within Rwanda and the LRA in Uganda, Armenian organized crime, hospitals' connections to the criminal underworld (in states of Oregon, Rhode Island, Colorado, and Texas), bootlegging market, Argentinian bank robbers, and Medellin cartel._

_They have connections with Hong Kong's underworld, arms dealing in Yemen, Persian Gulf's drug trade, Chinese dons, Italian criminal factions, Dutch-Moroccan drug trade, __French gun-runners, Brussels terror cell, Chechen insurgents, Burmese génocidaires, Naxalite-Maoist insurgency, terrorism in Sri Lanka, Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia_, _paid sniper-mercenaries, militant occupied areas (where terrorist ambushes are frequent), Philippines' criminal cases, airliner hijackings (ranging from Boston Logan, Washington Dulles, LAX, Newark Airports, etc), bombings (like a certain case in WTC's parking lot), radical activism and anarchism, and Somalia's terrorism and piracy. In addition with terrorist groups, organizations, and movements alongside with cyber-hacking._

_However due to Batman's vigilance and allies; it is found out that in city of Gotham, they are associated with city of Los Angles' Pride, F__isk Industries, LexCorps, Cobblepot family, majority of Gotham's crime families,__ Berlineli crime family massacre, gang war between Escabedo cartel and Latino Unified Gang, Street Demonz, Odessa Mob and Burenley Town Massive alliance, Lucky Hand Triad, Ghost Dragons, Dubelz crime family, Cosa Nostra, and Intergang._

_In addition of their theft are: Caudron C. 460, Tysonitis Raacer NR19 from Turkey, a racing plane each from Spain; Italy; and Canada, Pitts Special S1-S from Netherlands and China, Lancar 360 from Brazil, Aero Canard F6 from India, de Havilland DH. 88 from England, Extra EA-300 each from U.S; Australia; Japan; Ireland; Poland; and New Zealand._


End file.
